Cave Spelunkers
Cave Spelunkers is the tenth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. It aired on March 20, 2016 with a rating of TV-PG-V. Plot Chrome is digging through a cave, trying to find a blue gem Hope asked him to recieve. With his sword, he mines through the cave, still not finding the blue gem. Chrome is ready to turn back, and goes to exit the cave, throwing his hard hat behind. However, the cave's exitway suddenly caves in due to Chrome sneezing. Uttering "crap" under his breathe, he attempts to dig out using the sword, but wihin five minutes he gets tired. He then decides to go deeper into the cave to find out if there's some sort of exit. After a few minutes of digging, Chrome hears screaming. Chrome goes to investigate, and eventually sees the source of the screaming—an unknown figure with their leg caught on a large rock. Another unknown figure is trying to free him but failing. Chrome frees him with his sword, and he thanks him. He reveals his name to be Mercury. He then introduces the second figure as Firefox. Chrome scoffs and asks where Google Chrome is, before changing his expression and saying "oh". Mercury begins to explain that he and Firefox are part of a society of spelunkers who go digging for rare gems and stones. However, like Chrome, the two had been caught in a cave-in. Chrome sighs and states that he'll help them escape if they do one favor for him—they find the blue gem Hope was asking for. The two nod their heads in agreement as Firefox begins to dig for the gem. Meanwhile, Mercury begins to dig for a potential exit. Chrome picks up his sword and begins digging. However, he ends up in a previous dug tunnel. Upon looking through the tunnel, he sees a light source. Going closer, Chrome finds a room with various multicolored stones, but none of a blue color or shape. Firefox digs into the room, breaking through the wall. Firefox is amazed by the stones and asks Chrome if she can keep them. Chrome simply shrugs and says that he doesn't own them. As soon as Firefox approaches a gem, Mercury interuppts. Firefox asks why he interuppted her. Mercury begins to explain that the stones are mystical objects called powerstones that are capable of giving the user temporary abilities and powers. Firefox nods and is about to go grab a stone. Mercury interupts again, saying that they must be handled carefully and can potentially cause chaos and other unwanted effects. Firefox draws her hand away from the stone. Meanwhile, Chrome is already tossing one around, completely ignoring Mercury's explanation. The stone explodes, and Chrome cheers. Mercury sighs as a timecard is shown saying "One explanation later...". Chrome sighs and says "oh". Mercury then asks Chrome if he understood, and he nods. Mercury goes back to digging. Chrome sighs, picks up his sword and begins to dig as well. Firefox stops looking at the gems and asks Chrome if he can help her with something. Chrome asks what she needs help with, and Firefox tells Chrome that she has fire abilities and she wants to know if he knows anything about them. Chrome simply shrugs. Firefox attempts to make a small flame in her hand, but fails, setting Chrome on fire instead. Chrome runs around the cave and eventually off-screen. The distant sound of Mercury panicking can be heard before a bucket of water is splashed onto Chrome. Chrome walks back charred and drenched in water. Firefox apologizes. Chrome says "it's fine" and picks up a pickaxe. He swings it around in his fingers before helping Mercury dig. Eventually, a dirt wall falls to reveal a larger pile of gems being guarded by three men in gas masks. Mercury hides behind a corner, but Chrome steps right in and introduces himself. He then asks for a way out. With a single punch, Chrome is rocketed to the wall. One of the masked men explains that the stones are their treasure and that they have numerous booby-trapped stashes across the mines. Chrome scoffs, takes out his sword, and asks what they're going to do, jokingly suggesting they would equip a gun. Whipping out a gun, Chrome regrets what he said. Engaging in combat, Chrome is easily defeated as he is shot in the arm. Mercury jumps in to help, using carefully timed mercury attacks to poison one of the masked men. Firefox jumps in and asks what the commotion is about before being attacked. The remaining two hold Chrome and Mercury down. Mercury asks for help from Firefox, who tries to use her powers to tend to Chrome's wound. However, this fails and Chrome's wound is set on fire. Getting an idea, Firefox tries to use the same power on the masked men. Staying determined, she manages to cut one of the gas masks using a fire whip, causing the man impacted to pass out. The remaining man quickly grabs some stones in his gloves and escapes through an exitway, formerly sealed by a dirt wall. Mercury and Firefox walk out. Mercury comments that Firefox did good, which she says thanks to. Chrome is still on fire in the background. Trivia *This is the first episode in which a timecard does not utilize title case. References *The hard hat Chrome wears in the beginning of the episode is seen in Below's introductory scene. *One of Undyne's spears from Undertale can be found in the background wedged inside a boulder. *The gas masked man who punched Chrome is wearing a One-Punch Man shirt underneath his clothes. *Chrome makes a reference to the browser, Google Chrome, Timecards *One explanation later... Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes